


Caught Napping

by jenstraflintlocked



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I blame Viki for Tenzin's line, Kyalin 4eva, also kind of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenstraflintlocked/pseuds/jenstraflintlocked
Summary: I made my name overabusing the Being Walked In On Trope I'm not gonna stop using it just cos I got a new Ship
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 17
Kudos: 170





	Caught Napping

In the long and sterling history of her career with the Republic City police force, Lin Beifong had never been late to work. She’d barely taken a holiday; chasing round the world after Korra looking for airbenders was hardly a holiday and neither was resigning. She was the first in and the last out. So when Mako turned up for work to find confusion reigning because The Chief had not yet come in, the first thing he did was contact Korra, because it was highly suspicious. A rookie had suggested the idea that the Chief might just be ill and was duly laughed at. The Chief had come into work with broken ribs before now.

“Chief would have to be dead or dying to miss work.” One of the more experienced officers slapped him on the back. His face fell a second later as he realised what he’d said. An uncomfortable silence hung over the office as everyone stopped working.

And so the second thing Mako had to do was chivvy everyone along until Korra got there. Luckily, she flew in on her glider not ten minutes later and Tenzin arrived a minute after that.

“I called him. I figured with two gliders we could cover more of the city or…something.” Korra shrugged.

“Now, now. Let’s stay calm!” said a visibly flustered Tenzin. “We need to go about this calmly! Calmly and sensibly. Now. I know she’s not on Air Temple Island because I just came from there.”

“And she’s not at Asami’s mansion. So that’s two places down.” Korra held up two fingers.

“And she’s not here. I’ve already had officers sweep the building.” Mako sighed heavily. “Do you have any suggestions on where to start? I’ve glanced through her paperwork. She has an entire folder of death threats but nothing that I can get an idea from.”

“Death threats?”

“I guess if you go toe to toe with gangs then you’ll get some kickback.” Mako shrugged helplessly.

“I suppose the best place to start would be her house.” Tenzin frowned. “If there’s no sign of a struggle here?”

“You think this is a kidnap situation?” Korra snorted.

“It could well be. Maybe they want to keep her hostage in order to secure the release of a prisoner.” Mako pointed out to her.

“No, no. It’s the idea that anyone could take Lin Beifong against her will.”

Tenzin didn’t bring up that Amon had, because it was a sore spot for Korra too and besides, he didn’t want to think about it too much. “Let’s just…check at her home first.”

It took a few hours for them to figure out precisely where that was.

“You dated her! You don’t know?” Korra groaned as she picked up another cardboard box of paperwork.

“That was a while ago Korra, she’s moved!” Tenzin was investigating a small black box that looked promising but was unfortunately locked.

“I’ve asked all the officers but even Saikhan doesn’t know where she lives. Honestly, he thought she had an apartment in headquarters. Only explanation for her always being the first in.” Mako took the black box from Tenzin and got out his set of lockpicks.

“Maybe we should just wait until Toph gets here. She’ll be able to seismic sense the entire city and find her right away.” Asami sat watching them. Korra had called Suyin who’d agreed to come at once and was picking up Toph on the way. “Looking for her home address when she might not even be in the city…”

“GOT IT!” Mako sprang up and spread the papers out on the desk. “They look like bills. And we have an address!” he waved it in front of Korra’s nose.

“We also have a Toph.” Asami pointed to the windowsill of the office where Suyin had landed with her mother.

“I’m so glad Lin gifted us an airship.” Suyin grinned at them. “I thought rappelling down would be the quickest way, rather than trying to land. So! Have you found my sister yet?”

“No. Argh! I’m an idiot. We could’ve used Naga as well.”

“Well, let’s try her home address. Then, if she’s not there, we can get something with her scent on it and use Naga.” Asami comforted Korra.

They all piled into a police van and, after a brief fight between Asami and Mako as to who was going to drive, drove off.

“Turn left here!” Mako pointed suddenly to a rather narrow looking side street and Asami swung the wheel round. “Uhh…it should be at the top of this…very steep…hill.”

Asami shifted down a gear to get them up it but eventually it levelled out.

“Nice place!” Korra whistled as they parked up outside a small bungalow style house, with a tall tower attached to it.

“What’s the tower for?” Mako wondered.

“Rappelling practice, probably.”

They crowded around the door and then hesitated.

“So. Who’s going to knock.” Mako swallowed nervously. Now that they were all stood there outside her house, the idea that the Chief was just off sick with a cold seemed far more likely and the knowledge that he would probably be fired for tracking down her address and just…knocking on her door made him nervous.

“I will!” Korra strode through them and banged her fist on the door. There was no answer.

_Inside, a woman stirred. “Did someone just knock?” she murmured sleepily to the woman who was curled around her but got only a grunt in reply. She couldn’t gather the willpower to leave the warm embrace and decided whoever it was could come back later._

“LIN!!” Korra bellowed.

“CHIEF!!!” Mako joined in.

“LIIIIN!!” Tenzin and Suyin added their voices.

Toph kept strangely quiet, a small smile playing at the corner of her mouth. Only Asami noticed.

_“Was that my name?” she rubbed at her eyes and tried to sit up but was prevented by the arm around her pulling her back down._

_“Just a dream…” the other woman muttered._

Korra stared at the door. “Right. We’re going to have to go in.” There was the same hesitation at the prospect as there had been about knocking on the door. And once again, Korra noticed, it was her that was taking the risk. The door was locked but a swift burst of airbending solved that problem.

“I could’ve just metal bent the lock you know.” Suyin pointed out.

_“I think someone just broke in!” the woman jerked fully awake._

_“Damn brave of ‘em…” the other woman laughed quietly. “Maybe something fell down or something.”_

_“Or something?” the woman smiled._

It was tempting to stop and look around at Lin’s house but they were on a mission and ran, too fast to notice that Toph was still stood by the door, now cackling to herself.

_“Okay those are definitely footsteps!” the woman leant on one elbow and put a hand on the floor, trying to sense how many._

_“Hm? Someone really did break in? Oh, this is going to be good.”_

_The woman laughed to herself and then curled back up properly in the other woman’s arms. “It gets even better than that. Are you ready?”_

_“Ready for what?”_

Korra and Tenzin were the ones who ended up bursting through the door of the bedroom, Korra was brave and Tenzin argued that he _had_ dated her, there was probably nothing he hadn’t seen before. An argument that turned out to be incorrect, he noted as he staggered back in shock.

“KYA??!!”

The waterbender’s head poked up over Lin’s shoulder. “Yes Tenzin?”

Korra was frozen in the doorway and nearly didn’t catch Tenzin as he fainted. The others had heard Tenzin’s shout and had come running.

“What. On earth. Are you all doing here?” Despite having been found in bed and as a little spoon, Lin’s glowers could still cut through metal.

“Well…” Mako began as Suyin tried to get Tenzin to come round.

“You didn’t turn up to work!!” Korra pointed an accusing finger. “Didn’t even ring in sick. We thought you’d been kidnapped or something!”

Lin got up on her elbow and glanced at the clock. “Fuck! I’m late.”

“No, you’re not. You’re sick.” Kya pulled her back down.

“What? No I’m n…” Lin tried to resist Kya’s embrace.

“Yes you are. And you gotta stay in bed. Healer’s orders.” Kya’s voice was slightly muffled as she buried her face in Lin’s shoulder.

Lin stared over her shoulder at Kya for a moment and then shrugged. “Fine. I’m sick.” She fake coughed a few times and curled back up in Kya’s arms. She opened one eye to see everyone still standing there. “What? You want to be escorted from the premises? You broke yourselves in, I’m sure you can break your way out again.” She closed her eye again.

Suyin and Asami succeeded in getting Tenzin to his feet although he swayed again when he saw Lin and Kya.

“Seriously Lin? My sister?? Is this you getting back at me?” He managed to say.

“What makes you think it’s Lin getting back at you?” Kya poked her head up again and winked at him.

“H’okay! Time to go! Sorry to have disturbed you Chief. Ladies. As you were!” Mako saluted and turned to herd everyone back through the house and out the door.

Korra winced guiltily at she tried to get the door back on its hinges and failed miserably.

“Toph! You knew!” Asami folded her arms and glowered at the old earthbender. “You could’ve warned us.”

“Funnier this way.” Toph started cackling again.

“I honestly thought she’d been kidnapped or something.” Mako sighed, hoping but not believing that he’d still have a career after this.

“Yeah she was!” Toph wheezed. “By Kya!”

“Mother, please.” Suyin sighed, doubting she’d ever hear the end of the morning’s events either.

“Definitely napping at any rate.” Toph had to have the last word.

_In the bedroom, Kya was crying quietly with laughter as Lin grumbled at having been caught out._

_“Does it really matter that much that they know?” Kya asked, when the grumbling didn’t stop even when her laughter had._

_Lin turned in Kya’s arms to look at her for a moment. “No. I’m a little impressed. They even flew in Toph.” She finally laughed herself. “Comes to it when an entire committee gets called just because you oversleep one time. Maybe I should take more sick days.”_

_“A few holidays too. I could take you on a tour of the world if you did. There’s so much I want to show you.”_

_“Sleep first.” Lin burrowed further into the covers. “Healer’s orders.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I made my name overabusing the Being Walked In On Trope I'm not gonna stop using it just cos I got a new Ship


End file.
